The Regrets of a Sorceress
by Shampoo3
Summary: Being a daughter of a Master is tough , but being a daughter of a Sorceress is tougher...an old enemy comes back and a love begins with a chosen knight
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys. This story talks about the future , and their kids..in this chapter I changed Squall so much but maybe that is the way he will treat his daughter in the future:p.. Anywayz I hope you like this story and reviews guys.pllllleeeaaassseeeee P.S .some names are wrong I know , but I just wrote the story so bare with me.  
I was walking around the garden . it was empty of people and I loved it like this , the emptyness , the silence. , it was four am in the morining ofcourse no one would be running around in the garden I thought to myself I made up my mind to where I was going and thought I would give my fahter a visit. after all he was the Head master of this Garden and I knew he wasn't sleeping  
  
,. I stopped in front of his office for a while and knocked twice , no answer. I turned the knob of the door and opened the door "Dad..Daddy" I called and entered the large office  
  
the walls were filled with Balambs signal and a big poster of Head Master Cid . the Master that was before my father , My mother always did talk about how kind he was and how about the story of his wife that was a sorceress , I remebered how my mother told me stories and the most wonderful the love story about her and my father , how he jumped into space just to save her and risked everything to do so and how he fought for her . I would always see my mother's eyes glittler as she talked about it .  
  
, Suddenly a ring interputted my thoughts and the sleeping of my father as I turned and watched the head master wake up quickly and open a screen . I walked over to him and started laughing at Dad , He ribbed his eyes and pressed a button " good morning." I gigled and sat down , he looked at me and then to the phone  
  
"WAKEY!!!WAKEY!!!SQUALL..." my laughing was more as I saw a women I known as Selphie appear on the screen , she was one of my parents friends and the head master of Trabia garden and one of the heros that saved the world from Ultimecia ,  
  
"what do you want , Selphie?..God it's 4:00 am in the morining." my father shook his head , "well Master Squall if you didn't know , Students from Trabia is coming.and I was just checking up" ..  
  
" I know that.. I am going to send some people to get them from Balamb , happy head Master? You woke me up thanks a lot." .. "what?were you dreaming about Rinoa again? It has been twenty years since you have been married and you still dream about her.THAT IS SOOO ROMANTIC"she yelled , I couldn't help but laughing as my stomach starting hurting me , suddenly she turned to the corner of the screen and smiled at me  
  
"Raine...honeyy , how are you? You grown up so much.you look so much like your father" she added with a tease . "I am fine , thank you Aunt Selphie." .. "I won't tell you twice to take care of my children .. They are younger then you by two years but they will make fine SeeDs" she said ,  
  
I nodded "go back to sleep Selphy.." .. "Alrighty..and Irvine says Hi" she said , I heard snoring from behind her and contiuned laughing .  
  
Dad shook his head and closed the screen and yawned strechting himself "and you? What woke you up so early?" he asked turning his eyes at me , I stared for a while at my father's cold blue eyes and wondered if all the people were true when they said I had the same eyes of him and the same brown hair but mine was slik like my mother's .  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and answered him "I didn't feel like to sleep and went to the training center for a while." .. "your mother won't be pleased when she hears that.." Dad said while he stood up and looked out of the window , I stood next to my father and leant my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my fore head looking at the view , the sun slowly started rising from behind the icy mountains of Balamb plains , as sun shine covered the forests and grounds starting a new Day  
it's mixed up and stuff..but I liked the idea so I am going to write it again...but please tell me what you think? I don't know if I will make Raine like her father or mother .maybe both I don't know ..anywayz RRREEEEVVIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. I am his little angel

Hi People.it's me with my story , hope you have fun..  
  
I spent some time with Dad as me and him walked around the garden for a while and went to the training center as I told him of some prombles and he as always fixed it ,  
  
"here.it's all fixed , it just needs a little push so the monsters could take some air from there" I smiled at my father . I knew it was the right thing to tell him about this , the monsters were dying because the air from the outside didn't come in and he knew how to fix it .. I would always look up at my father with pride and wish to be like him , and look up at my mother of her kindness and understanding and wish to be like her someday..  
  
, After wards I went to the dorm and slept for awhile until I was waken up by Max "hey you.wake up , we're going to get late" the boy said.  
  
"what do have first ?" I asked streching myself , " Instercutor Vivan , and you don't want to make her pissed" he said and threw me my unforim and went out of my room ,  
  
I changed quickly and combed my hair placing a clip in the middle as I made my way out of my room , "the cafeteria is closed again , so I guess no breakfast." I nodded as I looked at him ,  
  
Max was a handsome boy with Brown short hair and blue light eyes with meduim colored skin , he was huge builded like his father I always heard how , my mother always talked about how he was a mixture of his mother and father , Rajin the local Master of Balamb and Qustis my father's right hand .  
  
"Did you hear about the new students coming from Trabia? And there's a student coming from Galbadia as well.I know him , his name is Kevin Almasy" that last name ringed a bell but I ignored it ,  
  
"the new students as well from Trabia are the twins Leen and Leo Kinnes." I said and walked out of the dorms with him , the halls were filled with students unlike it was today in the morining , suddenly we heard running from behind as a lot of students ran , one of them stopped and stopped to breathe "come on you two .. Vivian is going to kill us if we don't arrive on time" the girl named Kelly said and ran fast ,  
  
Max looked at me and started running . I looked around and found no one "HEYYY !!!! WAIT FOR MEE!!!!" I screamed and yelled at them both..  
  
Ofcourse we were late and Vivan spent most of the class yelling at us , suddenly she stopped and looked at me "and you.. Your father will hear from me this time , you are his little angel but no more." the Instructor said and dismissed us all ,  
  
five students were out of the class , me , Max , Kelly Dinchet who's father was a friend of my parents as well , a boy which was new to the garden .. poor him and a girl named Cassandra which Max was grateful he was next to ,  
  
they spent all class talking to each other and I knew from Cassy that she liked Max as well he liked her but never did they try anything , I gave hope on them .  
  
I sighed and leant on the wall as I sat down . I hugged my knees and looked at the garden outside the hall . Suddenly I heard some singing which was so familiar to me that I knew , I stood up and went to the bench and smiled at her , she was singing to herself making my little brother relax on her lap . I closed my eyes and listened for awhile to her singing that gave me warmth and comfort that no one would ever give me ,  
  
I walked over to them as she stopped and smiled up at me . "Big sis.." My little brother David yelled and hugged me ,  
  
I twriled him around and placed David on the ground . "Hi mom." I greeted and laid next to her , "Raine , don't tell me you got kicked out of class .AGGGGAIINN?" she asked ,  
  
"MOOOM." I whined and sat up as David sat on my lap , "how do you expect me to make for class if the cafeteria is crowded." she cutted me before I contiuned  
  
"No excuse..you know you will get punsihed from your father" she said , I smricked and looked at David as he went to play with the junior kids , "oh yeah .your not afraid , your dady's little angel . you get what you want , Squall spioled you a lot"she added with a sigh ..  
  
" you are his angel as well , and you get what you want"I flahsed a smile at her , I felt heat explode from my mother  
  
"RAINNNEEE!!!!!no way your getting out of this , I will see this personally myself" she said and turned away "come on Mom.I was just joking" I said and hugged her from behind "let's make a bet..do you think Dad loves me or you more?" I asked as I felt she was going to hit me in a while..  
  
"ofcourse me."she said confident , I looked at her for a while and started laughing "let's see that..." I said as suddenly both of us started laughing ,  
  
"Mom.please tell Dad so we could take another trip to Esthar to meet Grandfather and Aunt Elle..pllleeeaassee" .. "you are his spioled daughter , what don't you tell him?" .. "but you are the love of his life and angel , you tell him" I winked at her ,  
  
she sighed and shook her head "come on go and aplogise to Vivan. and this is the last time I talk to you between classes" Mom said and stood up as she walked back but then turned  
  
"take David today to Balamb.I am sure he will have fun , but after you finish your classes" she added before turning and walking away , I smiled at her direction and walked back to my class..Cassy and Max were in a big converstaion and poor Andrew he was in his own world with his computer , I found no trace of Kelly and knew she escaped again . I sighed and knocked the door and entered ..  
soooo????????hoooww was it?????????????????????????????? Reviews..plzzz 


	3. Meeting my father's old Rival

Read this chapter..  
  
Kevin's P.O.V.  
  
I placed my bag on the ground and looked at the huge garden that was in front of me , "Galbadia was bigger.." I whispered and lefted my bag again as I walked in ,  
  
I entered the gates as I showed my card to the security , I walked and looked around me , I never knew why father insisted on me coming here , the first sight of it I hated it , it was too peacefull and quiet ,  
  
sure students of Balamb garden were everywhere but they were too quiet , I walked in the halls and searched for the Head Master's office . Squall Leonhart ,  
  
I saw two girls talking with each other as I went over to them "hey.do you know where can I find the HeadMaster's office?" I asked , one of the girls with long curley blonde hair stared at me , she was two inchs shorter then me with two honey eyes .  
  
The girl smiled "it's on the 3rd floor.are you new?" .. "yes.." .. "do you happen to the be the new student from Galbadia?" she asked ,  
  
I nodded . the girl pulled her hand "Welcome to Balamb Garden , my name is Kelly Dinchet.. I am your tour guide for now" she said , I took her hand and shook it "please follow me . bye Branda" she waved to the other girl and walked ,  
  
sure cute and sweet but too formal and sweet.I thought to myself and followed her to the elevator , as she was going to close it I heard a loud scream  
  
"WAIIITT!!!DON'T CLOSE THE ELEVATOR" a small boy with black hair and black eyes stood at the door , he was a cute boy in a way but still held some serouis features in him .  
  
"David.next time don't shout" the girl said and closed the elevator , "you will go and meet the head master to discuss your lessons and tests , and then I will show you around the garden" Kelly said ,  
  
"Kelly..weren't you in my sister's class?" the girl blushed hard and knelt to him  
  
"No , I changed my classes" .. "no , you were with Raine today.." .. "WHHYYY YOOUU???" she whispered as she stood up and smiled at me glaring at the little boy . the door opened and she walked first .  
  
"Mister .can I advise you something?" I looked down at the kid and knelt beside him "yeah sure." .. "she looses her temper quickly.." he said and walked to another direction , I gigled by myself and stood up "come this way.."Kelly yelled , I nodded and went in after her , the office was big filled with signs and posters .  
  
"Master , this is Kevin Almasy.he just transfermied from Galbadia.." she said , "thank you Kelly ." the Head Master said as she dismissed  
  
"good luck.."she whispered before going out , I looked back at the Master , he was staring at me with icey blue cold eyes like entering my soul , I guessed he was the same age of my father with the same serouis features and to my surprise ..the same scar on his face .  
  
"welcome to Balamb Garden , Mr.Almasy.you will start your classes and tests from tomorrow , you could take today to see the garden . a dorm is already been made for you" he said and sat on his chair ,  
  
Squall was still looking at me strangely then snapped out of his thoughts he ordered "sit..", I sat down as we fell into silence suddenly he broke the silence "what is your weapon?" .. "Gun blade." the Master nodded his head "have you taken before a seeD test?" .. "just once , sir." .. "and?" .. "I did not pass it." I felt ashamed saying that ,  
  
knowing I didn't have to say that "..and might I ask why?".. "I was against rules" I simply said "like father like son." I heard him say  
  
"do you know my father?" .. Squall nodded and I saw a smile appear on his face "and I can see him again now.." he said , I didn't know if I had to feel proud or shameful or sad , yet I could see that that the Master was saying the truth from his side , Squall stood up and pulled his hand as I stood up and shook it .  
  
was I so much like my father?..  
  
do I have to make him more like Sefier?????? 


	4. Everybody knows me

This is me with a new chapter , please ...i guess I don't know a right title for this story , it's kinda mixed up ..  
  
Kevin's P.O.V  
  
As I walked out of the office I took a deep sigh and shook my head , man . I was never scared in my life yet when I saw him I felt the hair on my neck rise ,  
  
" how did it go ? " Kelly asked walking to me , "alright.." I said , "strange , every student that comes here gets nightmares about the Master."she gigled , Suddenly the door opened and a man in his late thirtes came in , Kelly gasps "Dady.what are you doing here?" she asked ,  
  
"to come and punish you , young lady" the man said , I checked the man out he sorta looked like Kelly . he had short blond hair and a strange tatto on his face with blue eyes , I wondered where I saw him from before .  
  
Kelly's father shifted his eyes and looked at me , he stood there for a while until he shook his head "don't tell me.your Sefier's son?" the man said , I wondered how everybody here knew me right away I was his son . I nodded  
  
"Kevin , meet my father . Zell Dinchet." Kelly said while rolling her eyes , " nice to meet you Kevin.. I hope you would be a great SeeD here..cuz I am Master of Martial arts in here , and I will do so not make you pass " Zell laughed as Kelly shook her head ,  
  
" and as for you.you will be gorunded , Vivan told me you escaped from classe today ,and didn't show up for other classes , don't you give up? "he added with a sigh ..  
  
" but Dadddyy..the head master told me to be Kevin's tour guide" .. " I will talk with the headmaster himself , and you won't be his tour guide , you will be the guide in the kitchen serving hot dogs.all day long " Zell said glaring at his daughter as she sighed and nodded her head in defeat  
  
" say hi for your father for me." Zell said before entering the Master's office , I turned to Kelly and found her face red as a tamato  
  
"WHHYYY .THATTT?????..OOOOHHHHHHHH , serving hotdogs .."she yelled , I backed away from her as she jumped around and then calmed herself "breathe in , breathe out.." I took two steps near her "Are you alright?" .. she lowered her gaze and then looked at me  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't be your tour guide , I will find someone better.but atleast let me take you to your dorm" she said and walked back into the elevator . we walked through the halls of the garden as she only pointed for far away the places of cafeteria , infarmry , quad , suddenly she stopped talking as she noticed someone  
  
"Hey Raine." she called and waved to a girl that was turning her back to us talking to somebody with brown hair gathered in a clip , when she heard her name she turned and waved back to Kelly  
  
The girl looked at us with two icey cold blue eyes mixed with little brownish in it I relasied after I checked it up , her featuers were serouis but lovely in the same time ,(sorrrryy.I didn't know how to put it , keep on:P)  
  
I felt strange as she contiuned staring at me . we were lost in our eye contact until Kelly broke it "Raine this is Kevin Almasy , Kevin this is Raine Leonhart .. the daughter of the head master" she interdouced as I wanted to slap my fore head , and here I was wondering where I have seen her before it was amazing how much she looked like him .  
  
"Hi.welcome to Balamb" she said pulling her hand for a shake and contiuned staring at me in a werid way . I pulled my hand and shook her hand " Almasy.. I remember I heard that name before? " she said to herself and then turned to a boy that was next to her which I knew right away  
  
"it's nice to see you Kevin ." he said and came giving me a hug , I hugged him back but still each time he seemed taller and more boarder then me . "you too."I said to my childhood friend ,  
  
his father did always come to Galbadia to visit my parents and I always saw him and his brother . "can I ask a favor you guys? You seem all to know each other , so Raine and Max why don't you take Kevin for a tour?" Kelly said , "why don't you take him?" .. "Dad punished me." she said gloomy ,  
  
Raine gigled and nodded her head "I know your Dad's punishments.go make hot dogs" Raine said as they both laughed , "okay I have to go .. I'll see you around , Kevin" she said and ran to the cafeteria .  
  
"shit! Raine , Kevin I guess I have to go , My mother wants me to go to the fire caven.until then , I'll meet you" Max hurried ,  
  
"hey ..what about the tour?" Raine asked "you can take of him...he doesn't bite , Raine" Max said and ran away ,  
  
I smiled at his direction and looked back at Raine as she lowered her gaze and contiuned to walk , she walked for a while as I looked around myself . I cleared my throat but she didn't turn , I cleared my throat harder as she suddenly jumped and turned around to look at me "yah?.. I am sorry , come on .I will show you , your dorm" she said ,  
  
I rolled my eyes and lefted my bag folllowing her . we walked in the halls quiet , I knew it from the start that we didn't get well toegther , she simply said one word after another . "and this is your dorm.." She said and took my card while opening the door ,  
  
I entered the room and looked , it was small but it looked good as it had a view of the mountains , one bed and a drawer with a closet and a bathroom at the end of the room . I turned to Raine standing at the door as she smiled at me , for the first time I admired the smile of hers , for I knew after wards it was Rare.  
  
HEYYYY.TELL ME HOW IS IT!!!THANKS A LOT...REVIEEEWWW 


	5. I am going to Balambwith KIDS!

Raine's P.O.V  
  
I smiled at him as he contiuned looking at his room , he looked back at me and stared for a while as I was lost , I had to admit that Kevin was handsome in way . The student from Galbadia had wild blonde short hair with serouis features , but the amazing thing was his eyes that was mixed blue and grey , I sometimes see it grey and sometimes blue just like now .  
  
I broke the silence that was between us by exiting the room and waited for him to come out "I can give you a tour , I finished my classes already..but I have to go to Balamb soon" I explained he nodded , we walked in the halls while I begun to explain the sections , we entered the infarmry as I greeted Dr.Amber who was Kelly's Mother , she had short brown hair and Honey brown eyes like her daughter but more peacefull  
  
"Hello Raine , how are you doing?" .. "I am fine , thank you." I said , she looked up at Kevin and smiled "won't you interdouce me..you look new here?" .. "Mrs.Amber this is Kevin Almasy , he just transfermed from Galbadia .. Kevin this is Dr.Amber .. Kelly's mother" I explained as he nodded and shook her hand "pleasure meeting you." he said . "the Pleasure is all mine..tell me.how did you find Balamb Garden?" .. ".it's nice" he said , I stared at him for awhile 'nice comment.just nice , but then he just came here' I begun wondering as Suddenly a I felt my back shiver from a touch as I saw Amber smiling at me ".talking to yourself again?" she gigled  
  
We talked for awhile as we said our goodbyes and went out into the halls again "Amber is Zell's wife?" Kevin asked , I nodded my head 'let Zell here this , that he called him by his name and he will be history" I thought to myself . "I know what's your thinking?..nothing in common" I said , "excatly." Kevin said and smiled. I showed him around until I looked at my watch and found that I had to go to Balamb and pick Leen and Leon up , I stopped and took out my Phone from my pocket  
  
"I am sorry Kevin , but I have to go to Balamb.." I said and turned it on , as the Phone opened and a shadowy screen was placed in front of me . "find Junior student ID.88765323..David Leonhart" I asked the mechine , An arrow was looking around the ground as Suddenly another image appeared with David playing with some kids in the outside Garden  
  
"David.." I yelled and my brother fell down from the screen , he yawned in pain and then looked at me . "Meet me at the front gate , we're going to Balamb.." I said , "YEEEEEEEEEPPPYYY..big sis can I take me Friendz wit meee." I shook my head ,  
  
"Pleeeewwwwwssss." the five years old asked , "No.I am taking only you" I said to the screen , I saw Kevin gigling while looking at me , two kids came and smiled at me "Pleewwwwwsssss." they all asked ,  
  
"come on , take them." Kevin said , I grinned "Hey kids..Uncle Kevin is going to take you with us" I said , Kevin's jaw opened as he shook his head  
  
"No , Raine..I am not going to baby sit .I am staying here" .. "Jenny , Pip ..go ask your Mom's and meet me at the front gate" I said , they nodded as David smiled . I closed the screen and looked back at Kevin "No way I am going.you've got to be kidding about me baby sitting two stupid Kids.." he shook his head ,  
  
"fine .but if one of the guards saw you without a tour guide and especially without a card don't blame me.." I said and turned away walking , I heard foot steps from behind me I smiled to myself and turned as I saw a look of hatred on his face "fine.I'll go" Kevin said as we both walked to the front gate.. 


	6. Pure blood of a Sorceress

Hey guys.. Thanks Jewels for your review.you're the one keeping me going :P  
  
Anywayz.if you wanna understand their children Zell&Amber=Kelly&Susey Squall&Rinoa=Raine&David Qustis&Rajin=Max Irvine&Selphie=Leen & Leon Sefier& (guess whom)=Kevin & Lily  
  
Raine's P.O.V  
  
We arrived at Balamb after a while , I stood at the entrance and looked at the beautiful town , I could feel the Sea's weather here and it's perfect smell as I wanted to go and swim in the Sea.  
  
David held my hand as he yelled happily . I turned back and saw Jenny and Pip holding Kevin's hand , I gigled at this sight . he was bored...that's for sure  
  
"Come on..The train will arrive after 30 min we can take a look around..it's your first visit right?" I asked , Kevin nodded " my mother used to talk to me about it.but I never saw it" He said , ".Uncale Kevin , pleeeeaasswwweee carry meee." Jenny a short red head yelled and jumped around him . Kevin sighed and picked her , she sat down on his shoulders and held his head .  
  
Pip looked at them and smiled , I knew from David that he was a quiet and a shy boy . he had brown light hair and Brown small eyes .  
  
I held both of their hands as we entered the town , I smiled at everybody as they knew me right away or knew my Father .. I was always called 'The heros daughter..' I was proud of what my father did but still I wanted to become more then that , that they know me by only me.not who was my father or my Mother .  
  
The kids stayed beside the harbor and went to the shore as they played with the sand , I shook my head at this , if their mothers see this I am doomed.I saw David go into the water and place his feet in the water as he started playing with the fishes .  
  
I closed my eyes feeling the breeze of cold wind tickle my cheeks , I could feel small drops of water and the Weather of the Sea was perfect.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked back at Kevin as I saw him staring at something strangely " what's wrong?" I asked and looked at his direction as I saw David playing with the Sea monster that looked like a blue snake as he rose from the water , David rose his hands creating a bumble of water , the sea monster blew it as they were splashed with water .  
  
Kevin stared in horror I quickly ran into the water and picked up David , The Sea Monster stared at me 'you too have pure blood of a Sorceress..' The Monster sent .  
  
"come on David.let's go" I said as we all walked out of the sea , I looked back at the Monster disappearing into the water . I looked back at Kevin who was staring waiting for an explation .  
  
how can I explain this to him? Aunt Matron told me once that me and David were the children of a Sorceress which is my mother . I knew her story before how Ultimecia passed her powers to her . but because we are from her blood she did not have to pass one of us powers as they were born with us  
  
. sometimes I could see it in David or in me , it comes out suprisely and keeps on as we can't control it , emoitons feelings of sadness or happiness anger or Hatred make our powers come out in a shape of Spells or dreams.  
  
And other creatures besides Humans know right away and somewhat fear us  
  
, I sometimes do the same thing , experssing happiness or sadness , The Quad once was destroyed because of me .  
  
"what the hell just happened? Does your garden teach five years old kids to do magic? And the Sea Monster.It didn't even attack him!!" Kevin yelled , "Oh..well , David learned only one spell from me.Water" I said , I didn't want Kevin to think anything else for now ,  
  
David stayed by my side not knowing what is going on "and the Sea Monster?" .. "it's a good friend of ours." I explained  
  
"come on..let's go , I think they arrived" I said and turned away sighing a deep sigh "Jenny!!!Pip!!!..come on , we're going" I yelled as they stood up and ran to us , I looked back at Kevin while he looked at the ground for a while I knew he didn't believe me..but still I don't want him to get scared of this like everybody else..especially him..  
  
SOOO???I wanted it to make some diffrence because she was from Sorceress's blood.review and tell me how , I can change this chapter if you want.. 


	7. Meeting Leen and Leon

Kevin's P.O.V  
  
"When are they coming? I'm Hungrryyy" David whined shaking his Sister's hand, I stared at them for a while and remembered what happened earlier; the Monster was playing with David? It didn't even attack him. And that Water Spell, I know water magic and that wasn't it. Raine is keeping something and she knew what she saw ; no ordinary person can do that. Especially five years old  
  
"David, they're coming right now.just wait for a while" Raine said as Jenny and Pip started whining too "Raine, take the kids and go to a restaurant or something.. I'll wait for them" I said, "Are you sure? You don't even know how they look like?" ".Their uniform is more then enough, and besides you can copy your note in mine" I said and took out my notepad from my pocket and opened it.  
  
"Thank you." she said and took out her pad and transfer med the information from hers to mine. "They're a Restaurant across from here; next to the harbor.we will be there" Raine said I nodded  
  
".. Uncle Kevin, why don't you come wit us?" Jenny asked, I knelt down and smiled " I am only waiting for some people, I'll come as soon as I can." she nodded "don't worry.. your burger iz safe wit me" Jenny whispered and ran with Raine as I saw them exiting the station.  
  
I leant against the wall and opened my note pad. 'Four students.. very nice' I thought and started reading their profiles. The first picture was a young man I guessed my age; he had two green brown eyes and light brown short hair named Leon Kennies. I continued reading 'first one in his class, a seeD, had two missions guarding the president, specialized in fighting combat and shooting, has two ranks, the leader of the Freedom fighters group in Trabia.etc, at the last thing I thought to myself he's going to be a pain in my ass  
  
Next was a similar copy to him but as a girl named Leen Kennies, she had short dark brown besides light. I opened her profile 'A seeD, a former leader of the A.N.T group, had one mission guarding the president, has one rank, was honored and awarded by helping in fresher man horizon. Suddenly I heard the Sound of the train as the Announcer said  
  
"May I have your attention please, the train boarding from Trabia has arrived.I repeat the Train from Trabia has arrived" it repeated, I walked over where people gathered ] as the train stopped,  
  
Several people came down the stairs , people were welcomed by hugs and kisses, some didn't even bother just went on their way. I glanced at a figure that was looking around the station,  
  
"Leen." I called and rose out a sign of Balamb Garden. She turned around as I saw near her three others. One was Leon her brother, the other two I did not see before in my life one was a short girl with long Blonde straight hair and hazel eyes and the other was a tall boy with long black hair and small black eyes with cold features  
  
"Hi.are you a student from Balamb?" she asked, I nodded my head ".I thought Raine was picking us up" Leon asked "she's in the restaurant waiting for you.." I said and turned to walk as I heard whining I turned and Leen glared at me  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourself first, and it is unlike a gentlemen walking away without taking the bags of his lady" she said and dropped her bag on my foot, I yelled and backed away looking down at my feet. 'Ouchh.' I Yelled and looked back at her ,  
  
"You deserve that .I am Leen Kinnes, Student from Trabia Garden, this is my twin brother Leon, and the loner there is Brad and the girl next to him is Jennifer" Leen said and extended her hand for a shake,  
  
I pulled my hand and shook. "Kevin Almasy.I just transferred from Galbadia " I said,  
  
"Almasy? I think I heard that name before" Leon said while looking down at his sister, "OH YEAHH!!!!" she suddenly screamed "remember when me and you and dad and mom were eating, when you yelled as you saw one of the juniors messing up with your car and started chasing him around the Garden until." "LEEN!!!GET TO THE POINT". Leen glared and smacked him on the head as he groaned in pain  
  
" well anyway the point is.that Kevin here is Sefier Almasy's son the one whom you met at the President's palace.remember? The Master of Galbadia Garden" she explained, "oh.I know remember, yah I remember now." Leon said and nodded his head, I looked amused at those two and thought of how much fun being stuck with Clowns like those!!!!!!!  
  
Tell me what you think , I wanted to make Leen like Irvine and Leon like Selphie but I think whining and being childish isn't a..boy :S:S 


	8. stupid thoughts of stupid things

Kevin's P.O.V  
  
We walked heading for the restaurant , I was forced of carrying Leen's Bags . . I knew that she and Brad were already couples, Leon asked me about Galbadia and how it is, he didn't turn out so bad just until now.  
  
As we all walked into the Restaurant, I looked around and found Raine with the three kids, "hey Raine." Leon yelled. She turned her head and smiled,  
  
she stood up and ran hugging Leon while he twirled her around. I stared at them in wonder and looked down at Leen ".you can say something like that" she answered. I nodded and then looked back at Raine who was laughing and talking with Leon . Raine turned from Leon and hugged Leen . "Oh.it was so long since I've met you all, I missed you." Raine said. Raine went to Brad and gave him a friendly hug as they already knew each other "it's great to see you again." she said "yeah, you too." he answered.  
  
She went to Jennifer and shook her hand as they introduced each other.  
  
We all sat down . I looked at my plate and found a burger "Thanks Jenny." I said to the little girl who smiled "I told ya I'de bring ya a burger." she said,.  
  
"How was your trip?" Raine asked, "It was fine.I really liked the train" Leen said and turned to Brad "but he didn't like it.He got sick and whined like a baby .".. "I didn't do that , I only said it made my stomach hurt ." "Yes you did." "No I didn't". "Yes you did". "No, I didn't." we stayed for a while as the couple continued,  
  
"STOP IT!!" Leon yelled and picked up his sister and placed her back on the chair, we all laughed at her look as she started fighting with Leon.  
  
I looked beside me and saw Jennifer laughing as she stared and smiled at me "you said earlier you just transfer med fromGalbadia ? Am I right?" she asked, I nodded "just this morning." ". Are you going to stay at Balamb? I mean to be a seeD there?" I nodded my head "you?" "No, I might just take the test and go back.." She said, we talked for a while until it was time for all of us to leave.  
  
"pwwwwease.." Jenny begged, I shook my head at her and picked her up as she sat on my shoulders. We continued our evening there until it was time for us to return, we took two cars going back to Balamb as Raine and me with the three kids in one and the students from Trabia in one.  
  
I volunteered to drive , along the way the three kids slept silently in the back seat, "I am sorry to have you do all of this.I mean it's your first day and look at what I have done to you". "Nah, it's okay.I was going to do anything back at the Garden" I said and looked back at her  
  
"Are you and Leon.?" I asked, she let out a little laugh and shook her head "we were actually but now it's like nothing happened. We act normal, like we forgot about it or something" Raine explained, I nodded.  
  
"I see you and Jennifer.got along very well". "Yes, I asked her out" I said and remembered the look on Jennifer's face and smiled to myself  
  
"Wow.that's fast!!" she said and smiled  
  
"what?" "It's nothing.it's just, thanks for what you did today, Jenny liked you the most". "Don't mention it.. Yeah she's a nice kid". "From tomorrow I am going to give you the seclude of your classes. The things you need and test are all prepared for you at your dorm" she said and leant her head on the side of the window.  
  
, we were silent for a while as I saw Raine close her eyes and drift to sleep, I took a glance at her and smiled, she looked so cute sleeping like that ..I suddenly was lost in thought as I heard the horn of one of a car as I woke up and focused on the road again, 'stupid thoughts of stupid things.' I said to myself  
SOOOOO??????????????????? 


	9. Review Alert!

Review Alert!!! Thanks so much Jewels for reviewing my stories , you're the one keeping me going ( Anywayz about Raine.. She wants to be something in history but not the thing her parents wants her to be , but sure she will be remebered in history...but in a very oppsite way of what she thought..  
  
byebye 


	10. I promised i would take my revenge

Raine's P.O.V  
  
'I was running in darkness, I could hear nothing or see nothing just long darkness. I stopped and begun to walk looking around me. Darkness was all that surrounded me, My legs got tried from carrying as I stopped and knelt on the ground. 'Where Am I? Where is everybody?' I asked myself and turned as I heard some footsteps, A figure was walking as the world around me changed from darkness to what seemed a desert with gray and black clouds and Grey ground.  
  
I turned my gaze to the figure that was walking until I saw a youth in his seventeen's, my eyes widened knowing it was my father.  
  
"Dad." I said and ran but stopped when he knelt on the ground, ".in the end I am always alone."my father whispered to himself, was this his past? I asked.  
  
What is this place, Suddenly I saw a feather come from the sky floating gently as the wind carried it on the SeeDs hand, he tighten his grip on it as the image was suddenly white.  
  
"So I really am a Sorceress? Will people be afraid from me?" I heard a voice so familiar, I turned and saw a girl standing in front of me holding her necklace.  
  
My mother from the past she had her hair shoulder length and was wearing Blue. "Squall.I am scared, I am scared of being hated from people." the old version of my mother said as Dad came and hugged her tightly.  
  
The image changed I was in sort of a dimension as images and clips ran around me surrounding me,  
  
I felt my head dizzy from everything. People, eyes, place, magic's surrounded me as I held my head and screamed from the pain. 'Raine.my dear Raine' I heard a another voice call my name I turned and saw a shadow of a women, I couldn't see her features  
  
'Who are you?' I asked, 'soon.soon enough we will join, I have waited for this moment from a long time.' she said and laughed, as I backed away, the place changed as I was in a field filled with flowers,  
  
The sky was blue with spots of cold; the wind was perfect.everything was perfect. I looked up at the sky and found a feather float down gently as it landed on my hand, Suddenly a strong wind blew as the feather flew away from my hand, I turned to look at it's direction. The feather slowly started turning into a long large stick. The stick turned to what I saw a blizzard. 'I will take my revenge. I have promised him that, and now I will' the voice said as I saw it pierce into my father's chest. "DAD!!!!!" I screamed and begun to run to him as he knelt on the ground, 'Soon.. Squall.. soon' she said again as the ground underneath me shook and opened wide as I let out a scream while falling 


	11. I learned how to control it

Raine's P.O.V  
I woke up with a scream that made the glass of my window break into pieces as well as the vase that was under it , my breahting was fast . I placed a hand on my chest feeling my heart beats , I stayed like this for a while until I calmed myself and my breathing and heart beats returned to normal..  
  
I wiped the sweat that was on my forehead and neck and swinged my legs to the side of the bed . I closed my eyes to remember the dream.I shook my head to get it out of my mind " it's only a dream..a bad dream" I said to myself over and over again ,  
  
I looked up at the window and then my eyes went down on the floor to find pieces of glass , the vase of flowers broke as well as water dripped from the side of the desk , I put on my slippers and tried avioding the shattered glass..  
  
I reached the bathroom and washed my face with cold water that made my cheeks freeze , I looked up and stared at the mirror I noticed the trace of tears coming down my eyes . I was crying without even noticing , my face was pale with colour , I sighed and dried my face coming out of the bathroom , I looked at the glass again and shook my head , 'what am I going to do now?' I asked myself , if anyone saw this , they will start asking questions about how this happened? Who did this..? and I wondered if this thing would go directly to my parents.they will freak out ,  
  
My mother thought I already could control my powers , but I noticed it was growing . look what happened from a dream?I asked my self  
  
But still I haven't dreamt of something like that from a long time , and my father .. the flash back of the ice entering my father's chest made my heart sink . 'stop thinking like that , it's just a dream' .. 'but what if it wasn't just a dream , maybe someone or something is warning you' .. 'stop it!! It's just a dream' I said to myself and went out of my room as my room mate was sleeping in her bed .  
  
I wondered if she woke up and took some things to clean up and went back into my room as I begun to gather the pieces..  
  
"what do you mean? Your window just broke!!!" My mother asked looking strangely at me and then at the window , "I don't know.it just did , I went to my class and came back and saw it like this" I lied and turned walking away "it's no big deal Mother , the Garden is old and shaking." I said and felt myself dumb for saying that .  
  
"Kelly , didn't you hear or see anything?" Mom asked Kelly who shook her head , thank god she was a heavy sleeper or else she would make a problem..  
  
"I am going to the cafeteria..I'll see you there , okay?" Kelly asked as I nodded , she went out of my dorm as my mother turned and glared at me "tell me excatly what happened , Raine? I know better that it just didn't break like that." .. "Nothing happened , Mom.. it just broke , just like that" .. "Raine , did you loose control of your powers?" I looked back at her as she asked again .  
  
"No , I didn't..I already knew how to control it" .. "Raine..tell me the truth" she said , " . the truth is that when I came back from class I found the window broke.I don't know who or what did this , and I don't care.I will ask Java to replace another one for me" I said and sat on my bed "Raine , please listen to me. if this did happen from what I think happened , we have to do something about it now or else it will.." I cutted her off as I stood up and walked out of the room . "Raine..Raine" she called as I contiuned walking. I know this chapter is short and boring ..but I wrote it quickly cuz school and stuff , thanks for understanding me :P:P  
  
Do you know suddenly the feelings that I can't write , that idea's aren't coming to me.well I am like that , so you gotta wait until my ideas come back :D:D 


	12. Galbadia is hit

Thanks soooo much guys, you're the best, the coolest. I really wanna hug you both And Squall Max is Raine's friend and the son of Qustis and Rajin, David is the son of squall and Rinoa: D: D  
  
This chapter is going to be long cuz of the other chapters that were short. Have fun and tell me what you think about it  
Raine's P.O.V  
  
I closed the book that was between my hands and sighed, I looked up at the dark mysterious sky and stared at the full moon that shinnied down on the Garden.  
  
Two weeks have passed quickly without me even noticing, and the seed test was coming up as well. I looked down on the book and sighed, sometimes I would think what happened if I failed being a seeD that everybody wanted me to be. What will people say about me? How will they look at me and especially my parents? I wished people would look at me as they look at the ones who raised me with respect and honor; of course they saved the entire planet from the Sorceress how much honor in that? They were called 'the heroes' and would walk everywhere with pride of that title. Quick event happened, the Garden was full of gossip of two, Leen and Leon, Leen with her cheerful and extra-energy altitude and Leon with his cool personality that drove the girls nuts.  
  
And talks about a student from Galbadia never ended, how he made all the girls fall when he walks, how he bravely killed all the monsters with one slash of his gun blade, how he asked at least all the girls in the Garden in two weeks.expect. Me??  
  
, To that subject again. I don't know why I felt like that, Kevin just popped in every thought I had in mind, a second doesn't last without me daydreaming about how would things happen if I was with him, my heart skips a beat when ever he comes near me. I shiver at only a touch of his, I feel miserable and sad when he isn't around me.  
  
I thought it was admiring or liking but no, it was love as I never experienced it before, sure I liked and fell for others but it way different from what I was feeling now, I didn't know when or how I begun to love him, or to even notice that but it did. and now I can't quit loving him more,  
  
Some would say teenage crushes or only for a moment you would think love . I don't know, I was confused, very.  
  
I did not know how to act or think anymore.. But I did convince myself something, that we act like friends, he doesn't feel anything but friendship towards me and that is the way it is going to be even if I thought of something else other then that.  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door woke me up from the world of my dreams "Raine.open the door, something bad happened" Kelly yelled at the door, I opened the door and took a look at Kelly who was breathing to get more air and stood for a while "what's the matter? What happened?" I asked,  
  
"Your father came back.." She said, I remembered that he went before two days with Instructor Qustis to Deling to discuss some matters with my grandfather. I looked at her again "there were urgent news to come back to protect the Garden". "Why?" "Galbadia was attacked by unknown force" she said, my eyes widened as the Garden Kevin came from? .  
  
"let's go." I said as we both ran into the halls to reach my father's office 'may I have your attention please. Do not panic, the Garden is in her steady state to fly, I repeat.' I heard the announcer say,  
  
I looked back at Kelly as she nodded, students gathered talking about what happened? We climbed the stairs entering the elevator, ".we maybe attacked any minute" Kelly said worried ,  
  
The elevator reached the third floor. I ran out and entered the office opening the door wide; they all turned and stared at me for a while. My parents, Dad was standing up facing the window while my mother sat on a chair, Aunt Qustis and her husband, Rajin, Uncle Zell, Xu and Nida and an old lady sitting on a chair lowering her head down as I knew Matron, the wife of Head Master Cid and the ex-sorceress Edea.  
  
We walked in , they returned to their discussions , I took a look at my mother as she signaled me to go out, and I shook my head and sat down. I wanted to hear what happened, my father was too busy to even thinking of kicking me out of his office.  
  
"Have you found any news of the people there?" the head master asked, the instructor shook her head ". We tried tracing life forms there but found none." she said, suddenly the door busted open as Kevin came in and ran to my father standing in front of my father "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? HAVE YOU FOUND ANY SURVIVERS THERE?" he yelled,  
  
"sit down first Kevin." the head master, ordered coldly, Kevin sat down next to me. I could feel the heat rising from him, he was worried.of course his family, his friends; his hometown is there? He has to be worried sick. ". The attacks on Galbadia were from an unknown source, we are ready to fly this Garden at any time if we caught something coming to us. Although the survivors, we are searching for them but all we could find.. bodies" my father said as I saw the expression on Kevin's face change from anger to horror,  
  
I took his hand, Kevin's tightened his grip around mine while I could sense his body tense. We all fell into silence, everyone was wondering and thinking, my father stood still looking out of the window.  
  
Uncle Zell broke the silence asking Kevin ". Kevin, do you remember anything's your father did? Like a hide out under the Garden, or a place where they could go to when danger comes? Surely every garden has one" he asked,  
  
Kevin lowered his head on the ground, I looked at him for a while still my hand in his, he looked at Zell and nodded ". I remember they were building something under the ground, like a big channel between them and Deling.. But I don't know if they took it as a hide out, it didn't have food nor enough air for most of the garden to stay there." he added in a painful tone that I felt tears forming in my eyes,  
  
"do you know it's location?" Dad asked staring at him, ".not on maps, but if I was there, I could tell." "Very well then. It is decided" the head master said, we all looked up at him  
  
"Kevin, you will go with a number of students I choose that are prepared physically and mentally for this. You will go to the Garden and search for survivors and the hide out to help the people that are there, they may be trapped and in need for food and air as you say." he ordered,  
  
Kevin stood up and nodded his head. He brought his hand up to his fore head in a sluttle way "Yes. Sir", "in that time, The Garden will be prepared for any sudden attacks to fly and avoid those missiles, I will send some Seeds to check up and trace the missiles that attacked Galbadia" my father said, All the people nodded their heads as he sent one person and another to do their missions that they were told to do. Suddenly as the room was cleared only did remain was me, my parents, Kevin . Matron and Kelly.  
  
I stood up and looked at Dad, I did the same as Kevin before "May I have permission to go with Kevin and the group, Sir?" I asked, it just popped out, I never thought of doing this. Maybe it was for Kevin, or maybe it was to prove that I could do something in this  
  
"Denied, you will stay here and continue on your classes. I will not permit a mere student to go on this mission, Kevin is special for he knew the Garden before.dismissed!!" the head master said eyeing me  
  
"I am prepared mentally and physically for this task, Sir. If you would test me in this." "You still have not taken the SeeD test." "Rule number 40 chapter 455, Under certain circumstances any Student above others has the right to join a mission.if it was classified danger of lack number of SeeDs" I said,  
  
I took a look at my mother as she stared at me oddly, I looked back at my father as he shook his head "Are you sure. Raine Leonhart Number 111234455 to give up your soul and body for this mission? To fight till death.. For that is a vow of a seeD?" my father asked and added the last part  
  
"Yes Sir." I said, "Very well then, but you will be a helper on this mission never the less." he sighed and turned his face to the window,  
  
"thank you, Sir." I said and sighed a deep sigh, Kevin looked at me as questions filled his face. I slutted and walked out before glancing a look at my mother shaking her head.  
  
Once I was outside Kelly stared at me "and here I thought. I cared nothing about the rules, it's a good thing you did.though" Kelly said and smiled at me,  
  
Kevin went out of the office and looked at me "why did you do that? It's too dangerous." "I want to help." I said, he casted a look at me and shook his head "but you'll still a." "Student? Two days from now I was to take the seeD test and I already took the writing exam and I was pretty good at it, the one I am worried about .is you!" I added,  
  
"and who are you? My protector. I had my orders to go there, it is my home and I want to see what happened to it, the people that are trapped, or died are my family. My friends.it's not just test that you take good grades it and show off with it " Kevin said and stormed out of the office entering the elevator,  
  
I looked after him as I felt hurt , was what he said was true? I knew the danger on this mission ,I know what I am dealing with.  
  
"Raine, don't be mad at him . he's upset and worried about this home land" Kelly said placing her hand on my shoulder "yeah I guess so." I said and looked at his direction. "I want to go back and see my parents."  
  
"Alright then. Meet me at the library, okay?" she said, I nodded while she took off. I gathered my courage and entered the office as I saw Mom and Dad looking out of the window, she was leaning her head on his shoulder as they stood still.  
  
I cleared my throat and stood away, my mother turned and forced a smile on her lips. Dad turned to look at me ". Thank you, Dad.it means a lot to me" I said, "Raine, you know what you are into? This is no test, this is real battle, if anything happened there." "I know, Daddy. and I will make sure both of you will be proud of me" I said, after a while of looking at me my father smiled, "We are already.." My mother said as I went over and hugged them both.  
  
So what do you think ? I kinda mixed up in formal things , like the army.and stuff so just carry on with it.  
  
Hope you liked it 


	13. sorry guys

I am sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Raine's P.O.V  
  
I stayed that night staring at the ceiling for hours, I couldn't go to sleep thinking about the mission I am going on, I sighed and sat myself up, it's no use laying all night trying to sleep,  
  
I decided to take a walk outside the Garden, it was past midnight but since a student doesn't do anything wrong it is all right.  
  
I took a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders knowing how much it would be freezing outside  
  
I opened the door and went out of my dorm, I walked in the halls as the Garden was silent, no single person was there just the repots, they ignored me as always as I smiled at myself, it was so easy lying about them, after the accident that happened to the garden twenty years ago. The Repots were programmed to be useful and controlled by humans.  
  
I went outside the Garden and tightened my blanket around my shoulders, it was freezing yet the wind was nice, I thought about what was I get myself into? A mission, at last I have waited for this day, to go out and see the world even if it was one place, but not just that. I wanted to prove myself, that I can do things right, surely none of my parents agreed but they letted me anyway.  
I thought about Kevin and remembered how he sounded so angry as he yelled at me, I only wanted to help but I can't blame him, he is worried about his home land,  
  
I looked up at the sky and smiled Stars.. So nice yet so scary I thought to myself, lots of small white spots gathered in the sky, just the sight of them makes me forget everything and focus on how beautiful they are  
  
. I would stay for hours just staring at their beauty. Suddenly I heard movement from behind me, I turned quickly and saw a shadow standing, and I couldn't know who it was  
  
"Raine?" I heard a familiar voice asking me, as he stepped in the light Kevin stared at me for a while, we stood for a while just looking at each other until he broke the silence  
  
"what are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep. " I said and waited for a while, ". Raine, I am sorry I yelled at you before" Kevin said while staring at me, I shook my head "it's alright, I know how you felt" I said and tightened the blanket around me, it was freezing more or did I feel that inside  
"it's a dangerous mission, Raine. I don't want you to come" I looked at him oddly "your not the one who decides if I go or don't go". He nodded his head "Raine, that's not the point, I don't know what will happen there, what if they attacked again.." Kevin said, "they destroyed it already. They don't attack twice". "How do you know that?" he asked staring at me  
  
"I don't.but nothing will happen, we will only go look for survivors and come back.".. ".How can you be so sure on that? Maybe there aren't any survivors " I hinted the last words were filled with pain and anger, I am arguing with him on an blank subject, I forgot completely how much he is worried about them and here I am practically arguing with him  
  
". They are, you said yourself there was a hide out under the ground." "The missals launched suddenly out of no where, they didn't have the time to escape." "we can't say that until we see it tomorrow." he stood silent lowering his gaze to the ground as the silence grew between us  
  
"Have faith, Kevin." Kevin stared at me for a while and sighed looking at the ground again, what will I do? I never were good at these situation, I can't even speak right, I get nervous and soon I laugh and afterwards I get confused, I wish I had my mother's comfort talent,  
  
"your right, we can't say anything until we see." he begun looking up at the stars "but still.. I am going to be worried about my family I don't want to get worried about you too." "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, thank you.."..  
  
I saw a smile suddenly appear on his face "Max were right when he said you were stubborn," Kevin said and smiled, "what else did he tell you?" I asked, 'man this is bad. Maybe he told him everything about me, what about the night when we were 12 years old, no please.' ' what's the big deal if he told him that, we all did mistakes when we were young'. 'Maybe Max told him I was a freak, when I was little I still couldn't control my powers as I lifted up things with my mind, I am history' I returned back to Kevin and saw him rising a brow at me  
  
"that you talk with yourself for hours." I giggled and nodded my head "that's right." I said admitting the truth; I can go into a trance for hours just talking to myself, thinking. My mother wanted this bad habit to go away, as people told me I was like my father.  
  
"We should go back and get some sleep." he said and sighed, I nodded my head "tomorrow is a big day." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as I smiled, he nodded his head "I know they are alright. and you will find them, Kevin" I said  
Suddenly he wrapped his arms my shoulders and held me in a tight embrace, I was shocked at first but suddenly I wrapped my arms around his neck and leant on his chest. ". I hope that as well." he whispered, we stayed a while like this. None did one of us speak, neither did one of us let go, and I suddenly felt frightened, I felt frightened of letting him go.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late." Leen whined from outside my dorm, "Alright." I said and looked at myself in the mirror for the last time, I wearied a pair of white pants and a blue less sleeves shirt.  
  
I put the belt of my gunblade around my wisest and took my bag. My hair was hang loose on my shoulders as I smiled and went out. "Great. Now pleasssse let's go, Leon will take the pilot seat if we don't hurry" she said and ran I looked at her cloths and grinned.  
  
She was wearing a short brown skirt and a yellow blouse with Brown boots, what made her cuter was the two pigtails she did with her hair. I closed the door of my dorm and ran after her, the gang was all gathered there as me, Leen, Leon, Kevin and two SeeDs I always see at the Garden, one was named Terry a thin tall boy bigger then me by three years,  
  
He wears a pair of small glasses and has short blonde white hair with two blue light eyes. The one next to him was named Jack the troublemaker.  
  
There was no day he wasn't at my father's office, I remembered how I used to always fight with him when I was a little kid, yet Jack was one of the few seeds at the ground that were really skilled. His body was builder with mussels as his dark hair was cut short and had two green eyes, "Oh great.. The chef's spoiled daughter is coming with me!" he whined and slapped his fore head, I stepped on his foot as he begun to jump around  
  
"What was that for? You.you!" he said and turned seeing my father walking towards us, "you nice sweet girl." Jack said and tapped my hair, I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to my father, I looked at Kevin and Leon who were standing next to my father,  
  
Leon wore a pair of black short and a green shirt next to him was Kevin wearing a pair of black pants and a gray shirt with a black jacket on top of it. In which seemed like a clip  
  
I remembered what happened, I wanted the urge to hug him again, to feel protected in his arms again , The comfort he gave me .  
  
Suddenly as something interrupted my thoughts I heard a familiar voice calling me, I turned and saw my mother and Matron walking slowly, I ran towards them and hugged them both. "Come back safe, my dear." Matron said as I smiled and nodded to her, I turned and saw my mother looking at the ground "Mom, don't worry. I am going to be okay" I smiled,  
  
she forced a smile and then held her necklace as she took it off, I never asked her about the two rings she placed them on her necklace, she slipped one ring out and put it on her finger "Here. Take this, keep it safe" my mother said and placed it around my neck,  
  
I examined it for a while and wondered, the shape of a lion was curved on this ring ". It's Griever, the symbol of pride and strength" she explained and smiled, "thanks Mom." I said and hugged her tightly, "how come you didn't give me the other one?" I asked, Mom giggled "it's my wedding ring." I giggled and waved them good bye and went to the team until David came running, I knelt down and carried him  
  
"I am gonna miss yak, big sis" he said and hugged me, I hugged him back and carried David along the way to my father who was talking with the rest of the team  
  
". At all times, stay together, once you reach there place a tracing device so we can be with you all the way." the head master said as we all slotted him "yes Sir." I saw Jenny talking with Kevin and hugged him afterwards. Those two have grown close together , I could see how Jenny hanged around Kevin all the time and smiled at the sight of them both  
  
Leen, Leon, Jack, and Terry went to aboard the Ragnorak as I stayed to say my good-byes to Daddy. He took David and placed him on the ground "and for you. If you see any sight of danger quickly go back to the Ragnork and stay there, I already told Leon to not let you go with the first team into the destruction of the Garden and Jack will be keep an eye on you.  
Do you understand?" he said as I smiled and nodded my head  
  
"Yes Daddy." I said, suddenly his eyes went to the necklace "did your mother give you this?" he asked holding the ring, "Yes, the symbol of pride and strength.. Just like you" I smiled, he shook his head "Take care of yourself ." the head Master said as I nodded and slotted him  
  
"yes sir." I waved to Dad and David and went into the Ragnorak, "Raine.wait up, you were going to go without even telling us" Jennifer stopped me, I smiled and hugged her and hugged an angry person that stood next to her  
  
"Bye Max." "take care of yourself, and don't do anything foolish for once. Ya know" he said, I nodded my head. "Where's Kelly?" "She went with a couple of SeeDs to Balamb, something happened there.she really wished she would come and say good bye". "It's alright. " I smiled and waved while entering the Ragnorak . They both waved as Kevin ran and talked with Jennifer and Max, I saw him hugging them and entered the Ragnorak. "Hey."he said catching his breathe, I smiled as I looked out at the people waving for us, the gates suddenly closed as I sighed "come on.let's see who took the pilot seat". " I say Leon". " I say Leen." Kevin said, "fine.bet on 10 gil." "You got It." he said and shook my hand, we went up to the control room.  
  
This trip is going to be peaceful, none danger.as I hope, I wanted to come back to Garden, and I will come back.  
  
Tell me the truth , did you like this chapter?or should I change it and as for the story thing giving it up , no one have answered me . so it's going to stay me . but I will be very slow .. 


	14. Leaving BalambLeaving Home

I am sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Raine's P.O.V  
  
I stayed that night staring at the ceiling for hours, I couldn't go to sleep thinking about the mission I am going on, I sighed and sat myself up, it's no use laying all night trying to sleep,  
  
I decided to take a walk outside the Garden, it was past midnight but since a student doesn't do anything wrong it is all right.  
  
I took a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders knowing how much it would be freezing outside  
  
I opened the door and went out of my dorm, I walked in the halls as the Garden was silent, no single person was there just the repots, they ignored me as always as I smiled at myself, it was so easy lying about them, after the accident that happened to the garden twenty years ago. The Repots were programmed to be useful and controlled by humans.  
  
I went outside the Garden and tightened my blanket around my shoulders, it was freezing yet the wind was nice, I thought about what was I get myself into? A mission, at last I have waited for this day, to go out and see the world even if it was one place, but not just that. I wanted to prove myself, that I can do things right, surely none of my parents agreed but they letted me anyway.  
I thought about Kevin and remembered how he sounded so angry as he yelled at me, I only wanted to help but I can't blame him, he is worried about his home land,  
  
I looked up at the sky and smiled Stars.. So nice yet so scary I thought to myself, lots of small white spots gathered in the sky, just the sight of them makes me forget everything and focus on how beautiful they are  
  
. I would stay for hours just staring at their beauty. Suddenly I heard movement from behind me, I turned quickly and saw a shadow standing, and I couldn't know who it was  
  
"Raine?" I heard a familiar voice asking me, as he stepped in the light Kevin stared at me for a while, we stood for a while just looking at each other until he broke the silence  
  
"what are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep. " I said and waited for a while, ". Raine, I am sorry I yelled at you before" Kevin said while staring at me, I shook my head "it's alright, I know how you felt" I said and tightened the blanket around me, it was freezing more or did I feel that inside  
"it's a dangerous mission, Raine. I don't want you to come" I looked at him oddly "your not the one who decides if I go or don't go". He nodded his head "Raine, that's not the point, I don't know what will happen there, what if they attacked again.." Kevin said, "they destroyed it already. They don't attack twice". "How do you know that?" he asked staring at me  
  
"I don't.but nothing will happen, we will only go look for survivors and come back.".. ".How can you be so sure on that? Maybe there aren't any survivors " I hinted the last words were filled with pain and anger, I am arguing with him on an blank subject, I forgot completely how much he is worried about them and here I am practically arguing with him  
  
". They are, you said yourself there was a hide out under the ground." "The missals launched suddenly out of no where, they didn't have the time to escape." "we can't say that until we see it tomorrow." he stood silent lowering his gaze to the ground as the silence grew between us  
  
"Have faith, Kevin." Kevin stared at me for a while and sighed looking at the ground again, what will I do? I never were good at these situation, I can't even speak right, I get nervous and soon I laugh and afterwards I get confused, I wish I had my mother's comfort talent,  
  
"your right, we can't say anything until we see." he begun looking up at the stars "but still.. I am going to be worried about my family I don't want to get worried about you too." "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, thank you.."..  
  
I saw a smile suddenly appear on his face "Max were right when he said you were stubborn," Kevin said and smiled, "what else did he tell you?" I asked, 'man this is bad. Maybe he told him everything about me, what about the night when we were 12 years old, no please.' ' what's the big deal if he told him that, we all did mistakes when we were young'. 'Maybe Max told him I was a freak, when I was little I still couldn't control my powers as I lifted up things with my mind, I am history' I returned back to Kevin and saw him rising a brow at me  
  
"that you talk with yourself for hours." I giggled and nodded my head "that's right." I said admitting the truth; I can go into a trance for hours just talking to myself, thinking. My mother wanted this bad habit to go away, as people told me I was like my father.  
  
"We should go back and get some sleep." he said and sighed, I nodded my head "tomorrow is a big day." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as I smiled, he nodded his head "I know they are alright. and you will find them, Kevin" I said  
Suddenly he wrapped his arms my shoulders and held me in a tight embrace, I was shocked at first but suddenly I wrapped my arms around his neck and leant on his chest. ". I hope that as well." he whispered, we stayed a while like this. None did one of us speak, neither did one of us let go, and I suddenly felt frightened, I felt frightened of letting him go.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late." Leen whined from outside my dorm, "Alright." I said and looked at myself in the mirror for the last time, I wearied a pair of white pants and a blue less sleeves shirt.  
  
I put the belt of my gunblade around my wisest and took my bag. My hair was hang loose on my shoulders as I smiled and went out. "Great. Now pleasssse let's go, Leon will take the pilot seat if we don't hurry" she said and ran I looked at her cloths and grinned.  
  
She was wearing a short brown skirt and a yellow blouse with Brown boots, what made her cuter was the two pigtails she did with her hair. I closed the door of my dorm and ran after her, the gang was all gathered there as me, Leen, Leon, Kevin and two SeeDs I always see at the Garden, one was named Terry a thin tall boy bigger then me by three years,  
  
He wears a pair of small glasses and has short blonde white hair with two blue light eyes. The one next to him was named Jack the troublemaker.  
  
There was no day he wasn't at my father's office, I remembered how I used to always fight with him when I was a little kid, yet Jack was one of the few seeds at the ground that were really skilled. His body was builder with mussels as his dark hair was cut short and had two green eyes, "Oh great.. The chef's spoiled daughter is coming with me!" he whined and slapped his fore head, I stepped on his foot as he begun to jump around  
  
"What was that for? You.you!" he said and turned seeing my father walking towards us, "you nice sweet girl." Jack said and tapped my hair, I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to my father, I looked at Kevin and Leon who were standing next to my father,  
  
Leon wore a pair of black short and a green shirt next to him was Kevin wearing a pair of black pants and a gray shirt with a black jacket on top of it. In which seemed like a clip  
  
I remembered what happened, I wanted the urge to hug him again, to feel protected in his arms again , The comfort he gave me .  
  
Suddenly as something interrupted my thoughts I heard a familiar voice calling me, I turned and saw my mother and Matron walking slowly, I ran towards them and hugged them both. "Come back safe, my dear." Matron said as I smiled and nodded to her, I turned and saw my mother looking at the ground "Mom, don't worry. I am going to be okay" I smiled,  
  
she forced a smile and then held her necklace as she took it off, I never asked her about the two rings she placed them on her necklace, she slipped one ring out and put it on her finger "Here. Take this, keep it safe" my mother said and placed it around my neck,  
  
I examined it for a while and wondered, the shape of a lion was curved on this ring ". It's Griever, the symbol of pride and strength" she explained and smiled, "thanks Mom." I said and hugged her tightly, "how come you didn't give me the other one?" I asked, Mom giggled "it's my wedding ring." I giggled and waved them good bye and went to the team until David came running, I knelt down and carried him  
  
"I am gonna miss yak, big sis" he said and hugged me, I hugged him back and carried David along the way to my father who was talking with the rest of the team  
  
". At all times, stay together, once you reach there place a tracing device so we can be with you all the way." the head master said as we all slotted him "yes Sir." I saw Jenny talking with Kevin and hugged him afterwards. Those two have grown close together , I could see how Jenny hanged around Kevin all the time and smiled at the sight of them both  
  
Leen, Leon, Jack, and Terry went to aboard the Ragnorak as I stayed to say my good-byes to Daddy. He took David and placed him on the ground "and for you. If you see any sight of danger quickly go back to the Ragnork and stay there, I already told Leon to not let you go with the first team into the destruction of the Garden and Jack will be keep an eye on you.  
Do you understand?" he said as I smiled and nodded my head  
  
"Yes Daddy." I said, suddenly his eyes went to the necklace "did your mother give you this?" he asked holding the ring, "Yes, the symbol of pride and strength.. Just like you" I smiled, he shook his head "Take care of yourself ." the head Master said as I nodded and slotted him  
  
"yes sir." I waved to Dad and David and went into the Ragnorak, "Raine.wait up, you were going to go without even telling us" Jennifer stopped me, I smiled and hugged her and hugged an angry person that stood next to her  
  
"Bye Max." "take care of yourself, and don't do anything foolish for once. Ya know" he said, I nodded my head. "Where's Kelly?" "She went with a couple of SeeDs to Balamb, something happened there.she really wished she would come and say good bye". "It's alright. " I smiled and waved while entering the Ragnorak . They both waved as Kevin ran and talked with Jennifer and Max, I saw him hugging them and entered the Ragnorak. "Hey."he said catching his breathe, I smiled as I looked out at the people waving for us, the gates suddenly closed as I sighed "come on.let's see who took the pilot seat". " I say Leon". " I say Leen." Kevin said, "fine.bet on 10 gil." "You got It." he said and shook my hand, we went up to the control room.  
  
This trip is going to be peaceful, none danger.as I hope, I wanted to come back to Garden, and I will come back.  
  
Tell me the truth , did you like this chapter?or should I change it and as for the story thing giving it up , no one have answered me . so it's going to stay me . but I will be very slow .. 


	15. be careful'

Kevin's P.O.V  
  
I saw who took the Pilot seat and smiled to myself and pulled my hand in front of Raine, she sighed and took out some money from her pocket "Thank you." I said and smiled as she stick her tongue out at me.  
  
As she walked I lowered my gaze to the ground wondering what is wrong with me each time I be with her, I remembered what happened between us the night before we traveled. None of us spoke after what happened but I still liked the feeling of that, I have dated millions and kissed thousands yet the affect I have from Raine is Different, I thought it was only friendship but I guessed wrong, it was something else that I thought I am beginning to experience it.  
".Show me your weapon" Jack said, I took out my gun blade and handed it to him, he stayed for a while examining it perfectly, while he was looking I heard Leen "Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated so we could begin our journey." she said and giggled to herself I laughed at Leon's expression next to her and sighed,  
  
Jack handed me back my weapon and walked away. A weird guy, I thought to myself. I sat down on my seat as Raine came next to me and sat "Systems.Ready" Leen said as she placed her hand on the control panel as it started, I could hear the engines starting from under heath me "Right Engines." "Ready." "Left Engines". "Ready" Leon said and typed something on the computer.  
"Trace the Direction, 0066789. Galbadia Garden, heading west South" the Ragnorak floated as I placed my seat belt on " Is this the original Ragnorak?" I asked Raine, the original Rangnorak was the one that Raine's Parents came down from space from, their story was famous as they did something in the history. Defeating Ultimecia. I wondered what happened to her anyway, the Sorceress of future after they defeated her.  
  
"No, Balamb Garden did a lot of Ragnoraks to use them for transformation" she said. "WOO-HOO.. GALBADIA GARDEN, HERE WE COME!!!!" Leen yelled as I suddenly felt a strong force until we floated into air. As the airship stayed stable as we floated above the clouds. "Auto System ..ON" leen said as the control took itself, everyone sat up and wondered around, some went down and some stayed up in the control room.  
  
I walked to the window and looked down as we flew above the clouds suddenly I started thinking about Galbadia again, I prayed they would be alright, I wondered if they even succeeded in getting away before the missiles came and killed them all. Suddenly their faces started coming in my face Mom, Dad, and Sis.. my friends, were they still alive?  
  
We arrived Galbadia after two hours of traveling; I looked down from the window and held my breath. I could see the building crashing down like there were was no Garden that was standing here. It was only ruble,  
  
Suddenly I felt someone touch me, I looked back and saw Raine smiling putting a hand on my shoulder, I nodded my head as we went to where they gathered "I will lead the team, prepare your weapons and junction yourself. We don't know what is out there and what will happen.Jack and Raine will stay watching in the Ragnorak" Leon ordered as I nodded my head,  
  
"WHAT? I am staying with her." Jack sounded annyioed, who would refuse to stay with her alone? Oh no.not those thoughts again, I thought to myself and shook my head. Looking down at Raine as she glared back at him, "like I even want to, can't I come?" Raine asked helplessly looking at Leon, he shook his head  
  
"especially you." he pointed and walked away, I took my gun blade and placed it on my belt, I closed my eyes and started junctioning myself into my GF's and magic.  
  
Leen, Leon and Terry junctioned their selves as well preparing to go, "now, Jack.we will contact by the machines we have" Leon said and put a headphone on his ear and Leen gave me one as well. "The screens are ready." Raine said. "Come on. Let's go, be ready ." Leon said as Ragnorak floated on the ground. As I was about to go, Raine called out for me "be careful.." Raine said as I saw a hint of worry on her face, I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek "I will." I said and jumped out of air ship following the others, as the gate closed I could see her standing staring at me in an odd stare, a worried stare that it made me feel worried myself.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????????????what do you think? 


End file.
